


Tickle

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Drabble. Sebandler. The boys have a differing of opinions when it comes to their plans for the night. Chandler ends up pouting, and Sebastian gets a bit creative with how he cheers him up. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Chandler Kiehl/Sebastian Smythe





	Tickle

"_Pleaaaaseeeee?_"

"No."

"It'll be _fun_."

"_No._"

"C'mon, Seb, _for me_?"

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes slightly at his boyfriend. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Chandler bugging him relentlessly while he attempted to watch the game. He shifted a bit, reaching over and pulling Chandler into his lap before leaning back against the cushions. "Chandler, babe," he began, sounding frank. "I love you. I adore you. I do _a lot_ of shit for you. But I _will not_ go see_The Notebook _with you."

"But it's _romantic._"

"Or we could stay home and I could fuck you. That's romantic," Sebastian grinned, kissing Chandler's neck quickly.

"Bas, that's _not_ romantic," Chandler rolled his eyes, pushing the other boy's lips away from his neck.

"I'm a very _physical_ person," the brunette pointed out, smirking down at his boyfriend. "That's how I show you how much I love you. _Very_ romantic."

"We can fuck later," Chandler sighed. "_After_ we see the movie, okay?" he finished hopefully, kissing Sebastian deeply before he could answer.

He leaned back, looking at Sebastian expectantly and blinking innocently up at him for a bit while Sebastian got his thoughts back in order. "Okay, look," he started. "We already talked about this. I'm not going. You can go if you want," he offered.

"_Sebastian_," Chandler replied, sounding hurt by the answer. "I'm not going to see a _romance _movie _by myself_ while my boyfriend sits at home, watching football and drinking beer."

"_Babe_," Sebastian groaned. "Naw, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that. It's not like we've _ever _liked the same kinds of movies. You never go see movies with me," he pointed out, trying to keep Chandler from becoming more upset.

"It's different," the blonde insisted, scooting off of Sebastian's lap and back to his end of the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees and refusing to look at his boyfriend.

"Don't be like that, doll," Sebastian pleaded, moving over to where Chandler was sitting. "C'mon, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Chandler stopped looking away, meeting Sebastian's gaze with red-rimmed eyes. The brunette held his arms out, Chandler climbing into them immediately and wrapping his own around Sebastian's waist. "I love you," Sebastian murmured, kissing the top of his head lightly. Chandler managed a brief smile, grinning shyly up at Sebastian before his face returned to neutral. He tilted his head back up, looking at his boyfriend before asking, "Does that mean you're coming to the movie with me?"

"Uhh," Sebastian began, not wanting to go at all, but not wanting to upset Chandler again. When he didn't answer right away, the blonde pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down, sighing overdramatically.

"Aw, don't be sad, gorgeous," Sebastian begged. "C'mon, cheer up," he said, an idea coming into his mind when Chandler still wasn't smiling. "C'mon, babe," he prodded cheerily, grinning. When Chandler still didn't respond, he put his hands on Chandler's sides, tickling him lightly.

"Stop that," Chandler demanded, smacking at the brunette's hands.

"Nope," the taller boy grinned, digging his fingers in until Chandler shrieked, jumping a bit before giggling.

"No, no, Bas, stop, please stop! Bas!" he stopped talking, laughing so hard that he couldn't get the words out anymore. Sebastian stopped, once he felt Chandler had been suitably tickled, kissing him deeply and laughing with him.

"God, you're an idiot," Chandler smacked his chest, sounding out of breath from all the laughter.

Sebastian merely chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "You love me anyway," he teased, kissing the blonde quickly on the tip of his nose.

"I do," Chandler agreed, smiling up at his boyfriend. He reached his neck up, tilting his head slightly to kiss Sebastian, letting the kiss linger for a while before he pulled away, blushing slightly. He dropped his head against Sebastian's chest, closing his eyes before asking Sebastian, "You _do_ know we're still going to the movie, right?"

"Yeah, babe," Sebastian sighed, sounding slightly defeated, although not altogether unhappy about that. "I know."


End file.
